last knight of the order
by lil Johni
Summary: 200 Years after the battle of Endor, the entire Jedi order was slain by a new Dark lord. Now, the last Jedi in the galaxy seeks hope in the valley of the Jedi.chapter 10 is up! please review if you want me to upload more!
1. chapter 1: master of the mind

Last knight of the order  
  
Chapter 1: master of the mind  
  
A terrible scream shook the room. Darth Mutar turned off his lightsaber and began moving towards the large sith space ship. His big, strange looking horns shined in the light of the two suns of Tatooine. _It's done_. He thought to himself as he got out of the sand people territory. The Dark lord felt great satisfaction – he achieved his goal. Finally, the last Jedi knight was slain. At least, he thought so...  
  
The Dark lord's entire face, except for his half red half yellow eyes, was covered by a strange metallic mask that made his appearance even more frightening. His wicked fingers, long and sharp, gave him an extremely strong grip- he was a master in saber duals.  
  
Lord Mutar was definitely the most powerful warrior the galaxy had ever seen. His time as the Dark lord was known as the great golden age of the dark side. He was known as the one whose eyes are everywhere and with these eyes he controls everything. His great talent and Force sensitivity gained him access to few of the most powerful Force abilities such as mind domination and future sight.  
  
Mutar entered the royal ship and quickly flew to Coruscant- the planet that, many years ago, was the place where the Jedi council sat, leaded by the legendary master Yoda. Mutar's flag ship, "the cover of darkness", was designed by the galaxy's greatest architects and combat system designers, was now entering the planet's atmosphere, once, it was a peaceful world, blessed with supreme technology, and now it is a dark place of great shadows. His eyes were focused on the planet's huge towers. He's got plans for this galaxy, big plans.  
  
Mutar set in his black, strange shaped throne, with two guards on the side of the throne. Suddenly, Mutar felt a force user's energy. It was very close to him, someone in the throne room. He looked at the left guards and used his future sight ability to see his future: he saw the guard drawing a yellow lightsaber and jumping towards him.  
  
_How foolish can a man be?_ Mutar thought.  
  
A mere Human Jedi is no match for him, and never will be. "Mr. Kendrou" Mutar called.

_The traitor will pay for his betrayal_.

He said to himself. "Y...yes lord Mutar" the guard answered. He feared the Dark lord and his face showed it. "You really thought I wouldn't find out the truth about you?" scarring the guard amused Mutar.

_ The_ _traitor will know the feeling of pain, soon._

"I guess I was wrong. There are more Jedi knights in my galaxy. Tell me where they are and maybe I'll spare your family. You, of course, will die in both cases. The question is, will your family live."  
  
The guard's fear was suddenly changed to bravery. "I have no family, and I am the last Jedi in the galaxy." Mutar rolled his demonic eyes; he was probably bored from the traitor's investigation.

"Liar" Mutar said.

"Don't you think I know there are more Jedi knights? When I killed that jedi on Tatooine, I thought I've slain the last member of your order, but when I meditated on my ship, I sensed more light-Force users. Now, from a quick mind scanning I did on your brain while we were talking, I also know that it was your master that I killed on Tatooine. There's more. There is another light- Force user. I'm sure you don't know him because he is hiding, but I know him". There was a moment of silence in the room. The guard seemed to be wondering about something.

"Why are you telling me this?" he said.  
  
"Because this is the last thing you will ever hear."  
  
The guard grabbed his head and screamed. He tried to resist, but Mutar's mind power was too much for him. He kept screaming as his will power was torn apart from him, he became another one of Mutar's puppets.


	2. chapter 2:the incident on new alderaan

Chapter 2: The Alderaan incident  
  
"Excuse me sir, but this is the tenth Correlian ale that you drink... Are you sure you've got enough credits to pay for all that?" asked the bartender in the local cantina, somewhere on Alderaan. "Just give me another drink, don't ask questions". Answered A brown cloaked figure that sat near him. "As you wish sir" Said the bartender, surprised by the man's rudeness. "I never saw you around this place, are you new here on Alderaan?"  
  
"No, I've just stopped here for a drink"  
  
The cloaked man turned his cowl covered head towards the cantina's door, as if he was trying to listen to something.  
  
"Oh sithspit" he said. "Another patrol"  
  
"Are you a smuggler?" asked the bartender, wondering who this mysterious man is.  
  
"No. I'm a Jedi"  
  
The Jedi got up from his chair. "Where is the back door?" he asked. "It's right behind that table". The bartender pointed an old, dirty table near the cantina's gambling area. The Jedi turned his covered head to the bartender's table  
  
"If I want to get out of here alive I'll need some more energy. Give me another drink, and make it quick."  
  
He took the glass and gulped the drink quickly. The Jedi began running towards the back door. He reached an old looking metal door that had a security control panel near it.  
  
_Oh great... now I'll have to hack the system, and I'll have to do it quick. He thought.  
  
_The Jedi began hacking the door's security system and after a few second a large red message showed up on the control panel's screen:  
  
Access denied.  
  
_Well. I have two options. The Jedi thought. I can stay here and try to hide from the patrol or I can go face to face against them and try to run back to my ship.  
  
I'll go face to face  
_  
When the Jedi turned his head back to the bartender's table he heard a sentence he knew very well:  
  
"Stop right there! You are under arrest!" 


	3. chapter 3: the hunter

Chapter 3: The hunter  
  
A blaster shot violated the peace in the cantina.  
  
_Not again._ The Jedi thought.  
  
He drew a blue lightsaber and thrusted soldier's fire skillfully. The sith soldier stood in the cantina's main entrance, armored from head to toe in the shining silver shield of the new sith empire: The symbol of strength, the symbol of tyranny. The soldier had an orange ribbon on his arm, with four letters on it:  
  
F.U.T.S  
  
The Jedi knew what F.U.T.S means, Very well. Force Users Treatment Section. An elite unit trained especially to fight Jedi knights. The unit was well trained, but even an elite soldier cannot win in a battle against a Force user, especially against that particular Jedi.  
  
The brown cloaked Jedi drew a small blaster pistol, and two shots in the soldier's knees did their job. The soldier's body lied on the floor, paralyzed.  
  
_Now I'm in deep trouble._ The Jedi thought._ I don't want to mess with the F.U.T.S, it's a dangerous thing even for me, and I have the greatest gift the galaxy could give.  
_  
The Jedi began running towards the main entrance, his only chance to escape. He got out of the cantina to the gray, dark streets of new Alderaan's main city.  
  
"Stop right there Je..."  
  
Another shot was heard, but it didn't come out of a blaster rifle. The Jedi heard the heavy sith armor hitting the street's floor. Someone is helping him, but who is he? The Jedi turned his covered head to the source of the noise and saw a weird looking man, probably a bounty hunter, standing near the sith soldier's corpse. He held a large weapon, some sort of cannon.  
  
"Who are you?" the Jedi asked.  
  
"Sam Star. At your service" answered the bounty hunter.  
  
The Jedi went closer to Sam in order to see his face better. Most of Sam's face was covered by a large black beard. He had a long gray hair and his left eye had a target tattoo around it, which gave him a bizarre appearance.  
  
"Sam Star?" the Jedi asked with a sarcastic smile. "That's quite a name..."  
  
"Would you prefer Samuel Stardust? I didn't". Sam said.  
  
"Well I've forgot to introduce myself. Xyron Ko'or, Jedi knight." The Jedi said and removed the cowl from his head.  
  
Xyron was browned haired young Jedi, with beautiful green eyes. The only difference between him and another Human was Xyron's horns that emerged from his forehead. He was definitely only a half Human. 


	4. chapter 4: runaway

Chapter 4: Runaway  
  
Xyron closed his eyes slowly and concentrated.  
  
"More soldiers. Let's go". He said.  
  
"Where will we go?" Sam asked. "Do you have a ship?"  
  
"Of course I do". Xyron said it as if it was obvious. "Load your blaster because this is going to be nasty".  
  
_I must find a way to get us out of here. I sense too many sith soldiers_ _here.  
_  
Xyron tried to find an escape route in the dark street, but he saw a better way to return to his ship, a lot better.  
  
"Yes! By the force! This is the best thing we can find here, and it is perfect!" he yelled and pointed a red vehicle that lied in one of the alleys.  
  
_A speeder, Perfect!_ Sam thought. "I'll drive, you'll shoot." He said, feeling the adrenalin in his blood.  
  
Xyron and Sam got on the small speeder that looked like a big bike. Xyron sat behind Sam and leaned on him.  
  
_I hope he knows how to drive._  
  
Sam began driving the street. There was a red button near Sam's finger- the acceleration button. Sam accelerated the speeder into full speed. Xyron put his ands on Sam's chest as if he was hugging him. Then he pulled out two blaster rifles from Sam's jacket.  
  
_Ready or not, here we come._  
  
Xyron looked foreword and saw a sith squad near the cantina's main entrance. Five soldiers near the entrance and three more on the other side of the road. Xyron aimed his blasters, one for each blaster for one side of the road.  
  
_This is it._  
  
Xyron began shooting the soldiers as the speeder quickly passed them. Xyron looked back to the soldiers' position.  
  
_They're all dead ._

"So where will we go?" Sam asked, trying to overcome the speeder's engine noise. "I'll tell you in my ship, the docking bay is not far from here, take the next right turn and you'll get there." Xyron answered. Xyron and Sam got off the speeder, and Sam turned it off.  
  
It reminds me of home, sad and dark. Xyron thought.  
  
The docking bay was a large facility, Black and cold as the rest of the planet. Like Coruscant, new Alderaan was once a planet full of life and joy, until Mutar seized control of the empire's fleet.  
  
Xyron thought about the first time he visited this bay, when the new Jedi order was in control. The docking bay was white, happy, and full of life. He was there as a padawan, with his old mentor, Master Zen.  
  
"Your attraction to the dark side is natural, every Jedi is attracted to the dark side, and it is part of your nature- the passion for the unknown and the mysterious. Every Jedi wants to know how the dark side feels, but only the greatest Jedi know that the dark side is a path to destruction and death".  
  
"You mean that the dark path is wrong?"  
  
"Remember that there is no right and wrong, there are only opinions. For example, a sith lord thinks that the dark side is right, and a Jedi master thinks that the path of light is right. Can you tell me which on of them is right?  
  
"The Jedi master of course".  
  
"You were educated to follow the light side, and this is your opinion". Said master Zen. "You are too young to understand the true meaning of the force, and to understand it you must first understand the way of the universe. You have much to learn, and you've got time for everything. Now, let's get back to the ship".  
  
Master Zen's ship, the Guarding griffon, was a T shaped blue starfighter. It was equipped with 4 engines and a respectful weapon arsenal. Once, it was Zen's pride, now, it was the only thing that was left from him.  
  
"So where are we going?" said Sam.  
  
Xyron smiled. "To the valley of the Jedi".


	5. chapter 5: the valley

Chapter 5: The valley  
  
Sam sat in the ship's back seat.  
  
"You want to go to the valley? Why?"  
  
Xyron sighed. "My old master, Zen Yuon, left me a short message before he was murdered. He told me to find the "valley of the Jadi", that hope lies there".  
  
Xyron got up from his seat and began walking towards a small footlocker in the ship's back.  
  
"I've been searching the valley for over a year, and I almost lost hope, until I've found this on new Alderaan".  
  
Xyron opened the footlocker and took out a rusted datapad.  
  
Sam looked interested. "What's that?"  
  
Xyron pressed a blue button on the datapad's left side and gave the datapad to Sam. Sam stared at the datapad. It was written in galactic common.  
  
"The journal of Kyle Katarn"  
  
"Kyle Katarn. He's a legend among us mercenaries, and I guess that among the Jedi to". Sam said.  
  
"No". Xyron answered and smiled. "He's even more then a legend. He knew where the "valley of the Jedi" is, and the coordinates to the valley are in his journal. All I have to do is to travel to the valley and to find the hope my master told me about. So, I'll wait here with you until the sith will leave the area, so you will be able to get out of this place alive. Thanks for the help in the cantina".  
  
"Slow down slow down....." Sam said. "I've killed elite sith soldier, and assisted a rebel Jedi to escape. We're in this together".  
  
Xyron sighed. "You have no reason to stay with me, and you won't get any money from this".  
  
"You think I'm in this for the money?" Sam laughed loudly. "I'm in this for the glory. Money comes and goes, but glory stays forever".  
  
"We'll talk about that when we'll get to the valley, I sense the sith in this building".  
  
Xyron sat on the pilot chair and began the ignition process.  
  
"Fasten your seat belt; we're getting out of this place"  
  
The hanger's roof was opened and the shining blue ship took off the dark and neglected docking bay a few seconds before the F.U.T.S. arrived. Ten F.U.T.S. soldiers ran into the hanger, blasting doors and searching in every corner of the abandoned docking bay.  
  
"Damn you Jedi!" Said one of the soldiers and threw his helmet on the floor. "One day I'll find you, and when that day will come I'll get the glory for killing the last Jedi in the galaxy!"  
  
"What will we do now commander?"  
  
The commander sighed. "We'll go back to lord Mutar. He'll know what to do". 


	6. chapter 6: a game of deception

Chapter 6: a game of deception  
  
_Oh Xyron._ Mutar thought. _You're going to get yourself killed little_ _boy._  
  
Mutar turned his head to a bowed soldier. "So he escaped with the mercenary?"  
  
The soldier nodded his head. "Yes lord Mutar. The mercenary's name is Samuel Stardust".  
  
"Expected" Mutar said. He felt satisfied, almost the same as the time he killed that Jedi on Tatooine, The same Jedi that the galaxy's face will be changed forever because of him, the same Jedi that was, inevitably, Xyron's master. Mutar's plan will soon be completed, with a little help from the ignorant Jedi.  
  
"Lord Mutar, should I chase the Jedi?" asked the soldier.  
  
"No. That will ruin my game. Send a small unit a few miles from the valley in order to scare him. That will get him want to go faster to the valley, and make my plan go one more step foreword".  
  
"I'm sorry lord Mutar, but I don't understand how your plan works". Said the soldier, fully aware of the fact that it might be the last thing he will ever say. Upsetting the Dark lord is not a wise thing to do. The last creature that did that mistake ended up in the garbage pit of the "cover of darkness", not a pleasant experience.  
  
"You don't have to understand, it is not your job. Your job is to follow my orders. I've planned this game perfectly. Do what I tell you and don't ask questions. You know how I treat those who question me". Mutar said.  
  
_He didn't kill me._ The soldier thought, surprised by Mutar's peacefulness. What happened to the Dark lord? He usually acts impulsively, what makes that Jedi so important for him? It will be wise not to ask anything and wait until Mutar will tell him.  
  
"Send F.U.T.S. unit number 45 to scare the Jedi. Send them with minimal ammunition....."  
  
"But my lord, they'll die if they won't have enough ammo to handle a Jedi". The soldier said, stopping Mutar from fulfilling his sentence.  
  
"Yu're starting to get on my nerves soldier". Mutar yelled. "This is your last warning. You're lucky this subject is important to me".  
  
"Y...yes lord Mutar". Said the soldier, scared to death even by the thought of what Mutar is capable of doing to him.  
  
"Good". Mutar said. "Now, I need those soldiers to die, and I want them to die in a battle against the Jedi and his mercenary friend. I also want you to send a spying team to watch the "valley of the Jedi". Two days after they'll see the Jedi entering the valley I want them to send me a message. When I'll get the message I'll send one of my mind slaves to the valley to fight the Jedi. Then, part two of my plan will be completed. Everything you've heard here is top secret. I want you to send the F.U.T.S. and the spying teams and tell them exactly what I told you here".  
  
_Lord Mutar sure knows what he's doing._ The soldier thought. He felt proud to serve the Dark lord in such an important operation. He's going to get a lot of money for this.  
  
"Yes my lord, I will do as you command". The soldier said. He bowed and walked out of the throne room. 


	7. chapter 7: the secret of the valley part...

Chapter 7: the secret of the valley (part 1)  
  
Xyron looked at the rusty datapad impatiently.  
  
_It should be here, maybe in this canyon.  
_  
Xyron bent over towards the steep canyon and smiled in a sigh of relief. The 'valley of the Jedi', one of the most mysterious places in the galaxy, was there. Nearby the valley was a small lake that twinkled in the hot sunlight of the planet. Indeed an amazing sight for every nature lover. Xyron took off his brown cloak and threw it on Sam's head. He took a deep breathe and jumped to the lake, a fall of at least 100 meters. As he fell, Xyron could feel the cold breeze touching his body. He closed his eyes and fell into the lake. Even though it was small, the lake was a lot deeper than it looked, so deep that Xyron couldn't see its bottom.  
  
_I cannot allow myself to go deeper, I have a mission._  
  
Xyron stopped his fall and pulled himself out of the lake. He saw four blurry figures standing near a small ship. He rubbed his water covered eyes to get a better look at the figures.  
  
_Sith  
_  
Xyron tried to reach his lightsaber but he couldn't find it. Suddenly he understood his horrible mistake.  
  
_The brown cloak, it was in the brown cloak._  
  
Usually a Jedi carried his lightsaber on his belt, and so did Xyron. But when he fought the F.U.T.S. soldier on new alderaan he accidentally returned his lightsaber to his upper cloak.  
  
_I'm probably the worst Jedi in the order's history._  
  
Xyron searched his pockets nervously, trying to find a weapon. He felt a small metallic object in his left pocket, his blaster pistol. He took the blaster out and jumped foreword to confront the sith. The soldiers turned their heads to the Jedi and began shooting at him. Xyron dodged the shots swiftly and returned fire. One of the soldiers fell to the ground unconscious while Xyron rolled behind a rock to hide from the soldier's fire. He closed his eyes.  
  
_Concentrate Xyron. Use the force.  
_  
Xyron rolled out of his cover and unleashed a powerful lightning at the soldiers. When Xyron opened his eyes he saw the soldiers lying on the grass, dead.  
  
It wasn't the first time Xyron used this strange lightning. The first time he did it was when he was still a padawan. He was in a mission with master Zen on bespin.  
  
"Always remember that the force will help you when you'll need it". Zen said as they entered a small cantina.  
  
"Wait here until I'll return". Zen said and walked towards a bunch of bounty hunters. Xyron looked at his master and noticed that one of the bounty hunters is pulling out a blaster out of his clothes.  
  
"Get down master!" Xyron shouted.  
  
Zen bent down as his apprentice told him and Xyron unleashed a lightning strike at the hunters and knocked them out. Zen wasn't surprised. He was well aware of Xyron's talent and potential.  
  
"I told you the force will help you in difficult times. Remember that". Zen said and stroked Xyron's head.  
  
Xyron felt something touching him. He turned around and aimed his blaster foreword. An old human, dressed in the traditional Jedi robe stood in front of him.  
  
"You will not need this blaster here. I'm Master Yarro. Please come with me, I have much to tell you". 


	8. chapter 8:the secret of the valley part ...

Chapter 8: the secret of the valley (part 2)  
  
The old Jedi master led Xyron through the ancient structure to the core of the valley- the strange force stream in the middle of the valley, a huge source of power. Xyron could feel the worm touch of the force as they crossed the core of the valley. He looked at the ruins and pondered. What is the nature of this place? What is it supposed to be?  
  
"Nobody knows what this place is supposed to be". Said master Yarro as if he could read Xyron's mind. "Some of us believe that it was a city of Jedi knights, the cultural and spiritual center of the order. Others say that it was a fortress the order used in difficult times, and another part of us claims that it is a weapon the Jedi used to demolish the sith".  
  
Xyron looked more serious then usual. "My master sent me here before he was murdered. He said I can find hope here".  
  
"Yes". Yarro sighed. "I'm sorry for your master's death. I knew master Youn very well. he was a good man and an excellent Jedi".  
  
Xyron raised an eyebrow. _He spelled my master's name wrong. It's_ _Yuon, not Youn._  
  
"Is something on your mind, young Jedi?" Yarro asked.  
  
Xyron sighed. "Nothing"  
  
"Well let's continue".

* * *

Sam pulled the brown cloak off his face.  
  
_Damn Jedi!_  
  
He felt an object in the cloak's pocket. He pulled it out quickly.  
  
_A lightsaber! What a foolish little boy, he forgot his weapon in his_ _cloak!_  
  
He saw a dark figure walking towards him. The figure moved slowly and calmly. The cloaked figure got closer to him and Sam could see all his face, except for his eyes that was covered by the cloak. It was a Human face.  
  
"Who are you?" Sam asked anxiously.  
  
"I was sent by lord Mutar. I'm here to-". The figure said in a strange voice.  
  
Sam giggled. "I've seen enough of Mutar's servants and you don't look like one of them".  
  
"I'm here to offer you a deal Mr. Stardust". The figure continued with no reaction to Sam's comment.  
  
"What deal?" asked Sam.  
  
"You must do exactly what I tell you and in exchange you will get enough money for your whole life".  
  
Sam giggle became a loud laughter. "I'm not interested in money pal. I'm interested in glory. I want people to remember me".  
  
"And what is greater then the glory and honor you will get for killing the last Jedi in the galaxy? If you'll cooperate with me you will be remembered forever".  
  
"What do I need to do?" Sam asked. 


	9. chapter 9: remains

Chapter 9: remains  
  
Xyron followed Yarro through the ancient structure. He was still amazed by the strong presence of the force in the valley. Yarro stopped near a wall that looked different then the others. Something was imprinted on it:  
  
Even at the darkest of times there is hope. Even in a heart full of darkness there is a spot of light. Free your mind from your emotions And let the force guide you to your destiny.  
  
"What is this thing?" Xyron asked.  
  
"It is our code". Yarro answered with pride.  
  
"Our code?" Xyron raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes". Yarrow said. "The remains of the Jedi order".  
  
"I thought I am the last Jedi left in the galaxy. When I met you, I assumed that it's reasonable that another Jedi survived, but I never thought more than a few Jedi knights have survived Mutar's assassinations. How many survived?"  
  
Yarro smiled. "Come see for yourself".  
  
Yarro knocked on the wall several times. The wall was suddenly opened and revealed a Jedi city, hidden in the valley's ruins. The city was a few meters under the valley's floor. It was pretty small, a settlement. Xyron couldn't believe his eyes. Jedi knights walking the streets, training in lightsaber combat, laughing. It was like the old days of the republic, Xyron studied the republic's era when he was a padawan. He was always interested it.  
  
"Well, I am Yarro Orden, a member of the Jedi council in this settlement". Yarro said. "Please follow me. The council wants to meet you, young one".

* * *

The dark figure searched his pocket. He pulled out a scaled, black lightsaber and threw it to Sam. Sam looked at it, examining the device. He threw it back to the cloaked figure.  
  
"Thanks, but I have my own lightsaber". He threw it back to the cloaked figure.  
  
"Don't you think I knew that? My master knows everything". The figure's face didn't move even though he sounded very angry. Something seemed wrong in him, the way he looked at Sam, it seemed somehow unnatural.  
  
"My master wants me to give you this saber. He wants you to use two lightsabers when you will fight the Jedi. You must do exactly what my master tells you to do".  
  
Sam took the black lightsaber and put it in his pocket.  
  
"So what do I need to do now?" He asked.  
  
"My master wants you to kill me Mr. Stardust". The figure answered.  
  
Sam drew the black lightsaber.  
  
_Glory, here I come._


	10. chapter 10: the council

Chapter 10: the council

"We cannot allow an outsider to be here, it's a great risk". A member of the council said.

Yarro looked a bit worried, as if he was afraid of the council's decision.

"This is the last Jedi survivor in the galaxy, except for us of course, and he's also extremely strong in the force". He responded quickly.

Another council member rose up from his chair. "I don't think anyone is worth the risk you are taking, Yarro. He could be working for Mutar". He said.

Yarro passed a quick look at Xyron.

"He is pure. I can sense it and I'm sure that each and every one of you can. It is obvious that this young Jedi is-"

"An outsider is standing in the valley's gate!" a young Jedi apprentice ran into the room.

Another member of the council rose up from his chair. "I think that you should check this out". He pointed at Xyron.

Xyron bowed. "I will master".

He couldn't remember the Jedi council before Mutar created his empire and took control of the galaxy, but he could remember how it felt. When he first stood there, as a young apprentice, he felt calm, serene. The room he stood in now was different. It was darker, even a bit frightening. It seems that the chamber tried to give him the same feelings as the old council's chamber. It didn't.

_The dark design of the room is symbolizing the Dark Age that the galaxy is experiencing. _Xyron calmed himself down.

_It must be._

* * *

Sam stood in the old valley's gate. He was amazed by the strong presence of the force there. It was everywhere. From the bottom of the floor to the edge of the valley, he could sense it in all over the place.

He pulled out the black lightsaber.

_It's been a long time since I used one of these... _

He reached his left pocket and took out his second lightsaber.

..._And_ _it's time to see_ _if I still remember a trick or two._

Suddenly, Sam screamed.

_This is not the time; he must not know your true identity. It will ruin the game. _A voice said from deep inside his head. A voice Sam heard a long time ago. The same old voice of his apprentice.


End file.
